An Armoured Tongue
by Wiccacow
Summary: A college-au blowjob drabble that ended up getting away from me a little. Dualscar's POV. Warnings: Sex-things. Blow jobs. Dualscar/Psiioniic


**Summary:** A college-au blowjob drabble that ended up getting away from me a little. Dualscar's POV. Other fics in the AU: Dinner Party, Under Pressure. As Dinner Party was not written by myself, you can find it on tumblr here: ( post/56686031133/title-dinner-party-pairing-psiion iic)

**Warnings: **Sex-things. Blow jobs.

He was rough in a careful, calculated way, applying enough force to have you toppling back over the bed but not enough to put you so far so that your head cracked on the wall. You pull yourself to more of a sitting position, and you'd barely time to catch your breath before those hands were clawing at the sheath of your jeans. As soon as the obstacle of the button had been dealt with his fingers crawled under your shirt, fingertips dancing over your skin, playing at your navel. The hair on your arms raise as you witness his head lower, teeth grasping the zipper fastener of your pants, pulling it slowly, slowly down, violet boxers peeking behind the denim. You don't know how to react. You'd been daydreaming about this during class, thinking about it at night, getting off to it. The smirk in his two-toned eyes is almost too much. "Don't cream yourself already, Ampora." he soothes, knowing full well your mind it too full of haze and anticipation to formulate a proper rapport.

"S-shut up Psi," you hiss, intending to humble him with the nickname but it only seems to sprr him further, thumbs pressing against your inner thighs and tracing little circles.

"I intend to," he chuckles, eyes flickering down to the subject of interest. Utilizing teeth once more he pulls the violet fabric down, exposing the tip of your erection. With gentle lips he kisses it, tongue snaking out and giving it a tentative lick, and you find yourself shuddering with the contact of one organ tip to another. Knuckles whitening, you weave your fingers into the sheets below you, your study partner edging your pants and boxers down more, manipulating your hips and clothes until he's set you up how he wants.

You swear you nearly lose it as his licks his lips, tongue running over his lip piercings. Those fucking piercings. How often had you fantasized about them running over your sensitive sex? You'd never admit any number, true or not. But you don't need to. You can tell the smug bastard already suspects the truth. You try your best not to blink at all, to bear witness fully as he wraps his warm mouth around the head of your penis. Blood pressure rockets as you remark how the blue and red facial jewellery glints and glistens, and how- oooooh. You feel the tongue piercing at work, pressing just under the frenelum, feel it plenty as you involuntarily buck your hips, more of you sliding into his mouth and over that little metal wonder. A whine escapes your throat as he pulls away, but is replaced with a soft, eager moan as he runs his tongue up your shaft, swirling it along the way. The whine returned as he appeared to completely stop.

"Wh-why'd you…" you breathe, with frustration dripping from your voice.

"You'll be done too quickly at this rate." he states simply, kneading your thighs with passive interest. "What was for politics homework again?"

You know what he's doing. He's trying to make you frustrated, make it last as long as possible. As admirable as trying to make pleasure last was, when it came to Psi there was nothing altruistic about it. He wanted to watch you squirm. You just want to tell him to shut up and suck. And you do. But it just makes him smirk and shush you condescendingly.

And he doesn't stop the attitude until you oblige his idiotic request. Halfway through explaining, though, he brushes his lips from your base to tip, the rings there lighting up your pleasurable neurons. Your drolling devolves into moans again as he pushes you into his mouth, bobbing gently while grasping your legs.

When he's swallowed as much of you as he can his eyes flicker up to you. He grasps your hand and places it firmly on his own head before continuing the bobbing, letting his piercings do most of the work. God, he looks so fucking arousing. You have no qualms about wrapping your fingers in his hair and controlling his speed, though for a moment you worry you're trying to make him go too fast. As if reading your mind the computer science student, the biggest jackass in your class, goes even faster. The head of your organ brushes repeatedly against his palate, underside of such assaulted by the armoured tongue. It's warm, wet, and tight, and feels better than you imagined. Looks better, too - god, your blood pressure shoots straight up whenever you open your rebelling eyelids and see him sucking you off.

And then he fucking stops again! "God fucking damnit Psi, just fucking-" frustration stops your words short and you glare at the self-righteous face that looks up at you as he drags his tongue along your member, then teasingly flicking it rapidly over the head.

"Just fucking what?" he purrs, kissing the underside of your dick. Why does he have to be so attractive when he's smug?

You let out a noise that contains all of your grievances, and in return you get a laugh. "Okay, okay, I'll stop teasing. As much."

You can't really manage a complaint before he's back to deep-throating your eager member, metal caressing your sensitive skin, his saliva acting as lubricant as he- fuck! You're not entirely sure the swear had stayed in your head, but you've stopped caring. You let the swears drop. "Oooooh fucking gooooood," you moan, head tossed back "shit- fucking- shit- ah!"

"Potty mouth," Psi purrs. Or you think he does. It's hard to make out his words when his mouth is filled with you. The vibration of the attempted words sends electrifying pleasure through your flesh, and you begin cursing anew, using nearly every swear you can think of out of context.

Then the fucker begins to slow down. "Psi-!" You intended to snarl, but instead you whine pathetically. "Psi- just- please!" you pant desperately, trying to buck your hips into his mouth to keep the pace, but he pulls away again.

"Please what, Dualscar?" Using that fucking nickname. You swear to god you're going to hit him, sock him right in the jaw. Him and his obsession with twos.

"_Please_…! I want… I _need_-!" God, this is so embarrassing. Why does he make you do this? Sick bastard. You swallow hard, your voice going low and quiet. This once. Only this once. "Please… let me come…"

You didn't expect him to suddenly grab and twist your body. You feel a bit awkward as he manipulates you so he's under you, making you straddle his chest. You start a syllable of question but end in a chorus of pleasure as he takes you into his mouth again. You find this position odd, would never have imagined it for all of your vanilla inexperience, but it feels wonderful. His hands rest on your ass, squeezing and pushing, encouraging you to thrust into his mouth. You don't need to be prompted twice, rocking your hips, ragged breaths giving life to swears, the only way you know how to express the immense feeling of seeing that handsome face receive your organ, those eyes and piercings both glinting in a way that makes your heart shiver. Heat coils hastily in your gut, snaking around in your loins, igniting every pleasant nerve possible.

Your entire body jerks and shakes as the orgasm shoots through you. You can feel his grip tightening as he opens his mouth wide, catching most of your ejaculate. You're still shaking as he swallows gratefully and licks off what is left leaking from your member, your breath hitching and sticky in your throat as he laughs and smiles.

Being sucked off by the most smarmy-assed jerkwad with the alluring piercings was not what you had been expecting when you had signed up for college.

**A/N:** Well then. I hope you liked that.


End file.
